


Christmas Drabbles

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, this is silly, you are free to ignore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few drabbles about Arya, Gendry and their Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write you a proper Christmas story. This is just a silly thing. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

When Gendry entered the apartment, he groaned. Fuck’s shake. The pumpkins had snowflakes cut on their sides beside the scarry faces. Fake spiders were hanging off peppermint canes. On the coffee table rested a huge gingerbread house decorated with spider webs and ghosts made out of marzipan. Nymeria was happily biting on a bone. 

“Halloween isn’t even over.” Gendry remarked while standing in the door of the balcony.

Halloween didn’t even start, calendar speaking. It was the middle of October, but everybody knew Halloween was the whole October. But Christmas only started with November 1st.

“As if.”Arya huffed while unwrapping a fake skeleton.”If Jack Skellington can do it I can too.” she declared then shoved the skeleton in a Santa costume and started hanging it off the balcony.

Gendry sighed. Holidays freak this girlfriend of his.

……….

 

Arya yawned and stretched a little while making her way down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Only to walk in a wall. Or better said in her boyfriend who was as sturdy as a wall and just as tall. Arya looked up at him through sleepy eyes.

“What is it?” she questioned.

Gendry only pointed up with a stupid grin on his stupid good looking face. 

“What the fuck is that mistletoe doing in my house when Halloween ended few hours ago?” Arya questioned.

“You know what happens when two people are under a mistletoe.”Gendry said, his grin only getting bigger and bigger.

“Halloween is barely over.” Arya yawned, making Gendry huff.

“If you can dress a skeleton as Santa Claus, you can bet I’m allowed to put up mistletoes on 1st of November. Now come here.” he said and lifted Arya up.

Arya ended up with a grin even more stupid than his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Needless to say, neither slept that night.

……………

Gendry took few steps back and looked at his snowman. It was pretty good if he had to say so himself. The tree snow balls were well rolled, the coal sat in his place and sticking the branch in his side as hand didn’t make the snowman fall over. Given his lack of experience with snow, Gendry was happy with his work. Until he turned around to see what Arya has done and his jaw fell on the floor. On a line there were a wolf, a horse, a sword stuck in a stone and Gandalf from Lord of the Ring made out of snow.

“You...win.”Gendry said. It was Arya’s idea they had a snowman building contest. He didn’t expect to win, but he sure as hell didn’t expect this.

“Don’t be so impressed.”Arya said while shrugging and coming next to him.

“Don’t be so impressed?”Gendry questioned scandalised accentuating every word.”That’s not snowman building, that’s snow art. How can you even...?”Gendry pointed to the line of snow figurines.

“We used to have snowman building contests as kids. Every year we got more competitive. And you know I don’t like losing.”Arya explained.

“You took it to another fucking level.” Gendry muttered more for himself, still in shock.

“I won.”Arya came in front of him while gripping his scarf and making him bow down so their faces were close.”What do I get?”

Gendry smiled and kissed her. Unfortunately, their make out session in development was cut short when Gendry laughed at the sight of Nymeria licking the face of the snow wolf.

………….  
“Well, did you bring it?Oh, thank Gods” Arya said panicked as Gendry handed it the plastic cup full of warm water.

She started to slowly pour it over the light poll’s. Somehow Nymeria got her tongue stuck to the light poll and now Arya and Gendry were trying to melt the ice off.

“Ugh finally, I’m so glad you are okay.”Arya said falling to her knees and hugging her dog once Nymeria’s tongue got unstuck from the poll.

“Why did you do that? You are a smart girl.” Gendry said while he pet Nymeria.

“She got infected with stupidity from you.” huffed Arya.

\------------------

“Arya what are three hens doing in our fucking house?”

Arya grinned mischievously.

“On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me: three French Hens, two French Doves and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.” Arya sang off the key while spinning around him.

Of course, she had to take their singing to annoy each other off 12 days of Christmas too serious.

“Arya take those fucking hens out of the house.”

He didn’t even want to know about the French Doves or the partridge in the pear tree,

\------------------------

Gendry started to enjoy the snow, little by little. And he started to enjoy being outside, in the fresh chilly air while snowflakes melted in his hair. But getting hit with huge snowballs in the back of his neck and the snow getting in his jacket and making him feel chills down his spine. quite literally.

“Arya this is not fun.” he said while turning around to face his girlfriend, who looked more evil than ever and making another snowball.

“It’s plenty fun, actually. Don’t be prissy.” She said and threw the snowball. 

Gendry ducked in time. He runs to Arya and while, she tried to make more snowballs to throw at him, she didn’t manage to stop him. Gendry tackled her down and they started wresting in the snow, filling the air with their laughs.

Arya stuck her tongue out at him.

“Cheat...mhm.”

But she didn’t manage to finish that sentence cause Gendry captured her lips with his.

\----------------------------

On the Christmas day, most couples would wake each other up by singing ‘All I want for Christmas is you’ in their partner’s ear. Do Arya and Gendry make that? No, of course not.

“Frosty the Snowman, is a fairytale, they say. He was made of snow, but the children know he came to life one day.”Arya sang way more accelerated and off tune while beating on a pan with a wooden spoon.

Gendry groaned and covered his head with a pillow. Not again. Well, he only got himself to blame, he started this by singing ‘12 days of Christmas’ to Arya few years back.

“Oh, Frosty, the Snowman, was alive as he could be; and the children say he could laugh and play, just the same as you and me.” Arya continued, only that now she was jumping in the bad.

“Fucking Frosty the snow asshole.” Gendry muttered grumpily in his pillow, then sighed. 

He knew were this situation led, where it always led. And beside the annoying Christmas song and the sudden awaken, he truly loved where this whole situation led.

“Hey!” Arya protested when she grabbed he around the waist and made her fall in the bad.

“I’m pretty sure Frosty the Snowman doesn’t know how to play the game we are gonna play next.”

“Don’t bring Frosty in the bed, stupid.”Arya said while running her hands down his bare back pan and spoon long forgotten on the floor.

“You did it first.”

“My mistake. Now, let’s forget it.” she said while she stuck her hands in his briefs and grabbed his ass.

“If you insist so much. Merry Christmas love.” he said before kissing her while Arya wrapped her legs around his hips.

Easily, the best Christmas present.


End file.
